Falling Tears
by sea-singer
Summary: A man, looking about the age of twenty-eight, sat in a café of a dying village. He didn’t usually come down to Earth, but he had seen a glimpse, and knew that just one wasn’t enough. He wanted to meet her; tell her who he was, and if they could be friends


Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of the characters. 

-Author's Note- Ok I have no clue where this story is going, so it does not have a summary yet. You'll notice that Anna is eighteen, no one knew much about her, so I decided to put her into my own words. Describe what she might have been like, and what might have happened when she met Kratos, etc, etc. Anyway, please enjoy the prologue, if I decide to continue the story, I hope you like the next chapter as well. .

Prologue: Sweet love

A man, looking about the age of twenty-eight, sat in a café of a dying village. He didn't usually come down to Earth, but he had seen a glimpse, and knew that just one wasn't enough. He wanted to meet her; tell her who he was, and if they could be friends. Sadly though, he doubted she could ever love him.  
-  
A young woman, of about age eighteen, walked into the café of her small village, her dark eyes dancing with laughter, and a bright smile upon her beautiful face. She had, had a good day so far, spending the day in the library, researching exspheres and Cruxis Crystals. She frowned, remembering what had also happened. A Desian had come into the village, and that was always a bad omen. She sighed, and looked up. In the corner was the man she had seen for the last couple months.

His hair was a light roan-red, and his facial features were finely chiselled. His eyes were almost the same colour as his hair, but were darker. _A cinnamon colour,_ she thought to herself. She loved cinnamon.

She didn't know what possessed her, but she walked over to him, her dark eyes dancing, and her chestnut-coloured hair swinging in time with her steps. "Hello," She said. Seeing the shock on his face, her smile disappeared. ---

He watched as she walked over to him, but no, why would she? He hadn't spoken to her. Hadn't even acknowledged her presence.

"Hello." He looked up in shock, and saw the smile leave. He wanted to beat himself mentally.

He smiled at her, and her smile returned. He watched as she sat down, and picked up a menu.

"My name is Anna. What is yours?" His jaw dropped. She had asked for his name.

"Uh, um, my n-name?" He stuttered. He cursed himself. Why was he stuttering? He had never stuttered in his life! And now this human was making him stutter, and she was also making his heart beat wildly whenever she was near.

"Yes, your name silly! I see you here all of the time, so I finally decided to come over and find out who you were!" She smiled, and he felt his heart melt. "Do you mind if I sit here with you?" He shook his head no, the rest of his body still in shock. And before he could think about what he was saying, it came out.

"No offence, but do you always tell complete strangers your name?" Her smile disappeared, and a hurt look came upon her face. She hadn't moved since he had nodded and her eyes turned stony.

"I…I'm sorry, it's just that you don't know me…"

Anna looked at him, and held his gaze. "I know almost everybody in this town, and I know they would never do _anything_ to hurt me. I didn't know who you were, and you looked lonely, so I decided to come introduce myself. Now, I'm sorry I bothered you, and for making a fool of myself." Her eyes were cold, like the night of a winter storm. She turned on her heel and was about to leave when he grasped her wrist.

She turned back, looked into his eyes, and shook his hand off of her. "If you want to meet me here tomorrow, I will be waiting. But if you are just going to be a jerk, don't bother. I cannot stand arrogant fools."

She walked away, and plunked herself down where some other guys were sitting. He burned with jealousy, and anger. He glared towards her direction, and his eyes narrowed. He needed to find out some more about this young woman. She certainly did have spirit though. Not many people were willing to tell him off. He tried smiling, but it turned into a smirk. He needed to learn how to smile before tomorrow.  
-----

It was late the same day, when Kratos found out Anna's tragic history. The information had come from her foster mother. The story she told was sad, and made Kratos wish he wasn't involved with this plot.

"Anna was about three years old. Her mother and father lived in a rented house, and the landlord was not normal. He had elf ears, and unusual people were always at his house. But one day, when Anna had been put to bed, the landlord came over to collect their fees. But they told him they couldn't, that they didn't have very much money, and they needed to buy something. The next day, before Anna was even awake, some people came and took her parents away. They never knew about Anna, and that is why she is still here."

Kratos flinched. This place where Anna lived was declining. So Desians had come back to this world. It sounded like the Desians had owned the house and the land, and when they couldn't pay their fees were taken away to one of the ranches. Her parents were probably dead.

"So what happened to Anna?" Kratos asked, curious about the next part of the story.

"I went over there. Her parents had asked me to baby-sit for the day, as they were planning to go into town to buy Anna something for her birthday, which was the next day. It was horrible. The house was a mess, as if her parents had fought dearly. Anna had been hidden in her parent's bedroom, underneath the bed. Her frightened cry brought me to her. And I knew something had happened. So I picked her up and took her home. I told her what happened and gave her a description of the landlord. She pieced it together on her own, and started to study exspheres and other things like that."

"That is terrible," whispered Kratos.

"Yes, it is. But she has grown up beautiful and strong. She also gives second chances," the woman mused, "she knows that not everybody in one species can be held for what one person might do. She forgives and forgets, but I don't think she has forgiven that landlord for taking away her family. But don't make the mistake of thinking she holds grudges, because she doesn't. She wants to forgive him, but she just won't let herself. It is actually very sad. But her love of life, and of the world, over powers most everything. She has a truthful quality about her, letting most people know she would hurt them on purpose. I think she would die to save someone if she had the chance."

Kratos nodded. "Thank you for telling me this story."

The woman nodded. "People need to know that Anna is human just like the rest of us, I think people forget sometimes."

Kratos nodded, and left the way he had come in. The woman watched him go, and knew that he loved Anna, and knew that Anna would probably love him back, if he only gave her the chance.  
-  
Kratos went to the café a little later than he usually did, and when he walked in, he saw Anna waiting for him. Her fingernails were tapping a beat against the table, and her head was bent into a book.

He walked over to her, and it seemed as if she didn't even know he was there.

"Hello." She poked her head up from her book and smiled.

"I see you've decided not to be a jerk then."

"It's not that, because I'm always a jerk as you put it so kindly, it is just that I wanted you to give me a second chance."

"That sounds unusual coming from someone like you," Anna said thoughtfully.

"So?"

"Take it back and sit down." Anna went back to her book.

Kratos just stood there in complete surprise. She had brushed him off! Mind you, he had been trying to be someone he wasn't.

"Are you going to sit down or not?" Anna asked, slightly impatient with the way he was acting.

He took a seat across from her, and picked up a menu. When she spoke, he looked up in surprise. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Um, uh no, But I'm not…" Anna signalled over the waiter.

"Tell him what you want stranger," she told him, her black eyes snapping with fire.

Kratos glared at her, and she in turned just smiled back, frustrating him. "I shall have a sandwich and some juice."

She smiled, and nodded her agreement. "Good choice. I'll have the same."

The waiter left with their orders, and Anna marked the page of her book. "Are you purposefully trying to make me mad? Because when i get mad, i get mad. Just ask that guy over there when i told him no, and he was persistent."

Kratos looked over at the guy she had been pointing too, and saw he had a black eye and a broken wrist.

"No."

"Good, because I was planning to do the same to you." Anna told him as she picked up her book to continue reading.

Kratos looked at her in wonderment. She didn't even know him and she was already threatening to beat him up.

"Shouldn't you at least find out my name before you threaten to give me a black eye and a broken wrist?" Kratos asked coldly.

"Fine what is your name?" She asked it with such carelessness that he wasn't sure that he wanted to tell her.

"Kratos." "That is an unusual name in these parts. Not from around here are you?" Anan asked, never lifting her eyes from the page she was reading.

Kratos thought about Welgaia, the City of Angels. "No, not really." Kratos attempted a smile.

"I wouldn't smile just yet. You need some more practice."

Kratos nodded, and was about to open his mouth when she did first. "Why did you come here? You are a long way from home Kratos Aurion."

He went to give her a reply when he realized she had spoken his last name. He would need to tread carefully with her. She was bright.

"How do you know my last name Anna?"

"That is easy enough. You are an angel aren't you? One of the five Grand Seraphim."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, you just told me."

Kratos beat himself mentally. How could he have fallen for that?

Anna smiled and held up her book. "Actually I knew it for two reasons. One I found it in this book, and two, you confirmed it." Anna held the book out to him.

Kratos scanned the page. He was so stupid! How could he have not noticed she was reading that book?

"Where did you get that book?"

"The library." Anna looked away, her eyes and body movement betraying her.

"Anna where did you get that book?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "I bought it from a half elf at the market."

"How long ago?"

Anna looked thoughtful before answering his question. "About two weeks."

Kratos' eyes narrowed. He would kill that half elf when he got a hold of him next. He thought angrily.

So are you really on of the Five Grand Seraphim?"

Kratos looked up. She wasn't shocked or afraid, she wasn't even mad. She just looked curious. "Yes I am."

"That is so neat!" Anna exclaimed.

"It is?" Kratos asked, wonderment in his Cinnamon coloured eyes.

"Can I see your wings?" She asked him excitedly.

Kratos looked around, noting the people in the room and how many there were. "Maybe another time."

Anna pouted. "But I really would like to see your wings!" Kratos looked into her eyes. You could always tell if a human was lying by their eyes.

Kratos shook his head, even though he knew Anna was telling the truth. "Pllllllleeeeeaaaassse!" He sighed could he refuse this young woman he cared for anything?

"Please!" She wheedled, trying to persuade him.

"Fine. We have to do it outside though." Anna nodded.

Anna went over to the waiter, and told him they would be back in a couple of minutes. The waiter winked at them, and Anna blushed. "It isn't like that."

Kratos sighed. He knew that she would never love him.

Anna grabbed his hand and led him outside. The waiter looked after them wistfully; he was one of Anna's many suitors. "She likes him"  
-  
Kratos blushed as Anna grabbed his hand. He had never felt human emotions like this before. He knew he could, but nothing had provoked them. He was so very frustrated.

"Here we are!" Anna told him. "Now can you please show me your wings?"

Kratos nodded, and let his wings out. They were a shimmery blue.

"Wow!" Anna exclaimed, her face radiating with happiness. "Can I touch them?" Anna asked her hand reaching out to touch one of Kratos' wings.

"N-" Kratos was stopped before he could start. Only an angel's true soul mate could touch their wings without them shriveling up.

He felt a soft touch against his wing, and felt them flutter. He waved them around and they were perfectly fine. He looked at her in astonishment.

Anna pulled her hand back from where she had touched his wing. "I'm sorry, was I not supposed to?!" Anna looked worried.

"Yes!" Kratos looked confused, and Anna looked worried. "I-I mean no." Kratos sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Which one is it?" Anna asked, her features flushed with red, as if she was embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter."

"So can I touch your wings again? They were so soft!" asked Anna, her face hopeful.

Kratos nodded, and Anna giggled like a small child allowed to play with a previously forbidden toy. Kratos closed his eyes at having his wings petted. It was an unusual feeling to be sure, but still very welcomed.

"They were around back…"

Anna looked towards where the voice came from. She grabbed her book from where it rested on the snow, a little worse for the wear. She flipped it open to a book that she had translated, and pushed it into Kratos' hands. Kratos quickly pulled his wings back in, not wanting this stranger to see his soul mate touching his wings, and really just not wanting this new comer to know he was an angel at all.

She stood beside him, and whispered into his ear her plan. "Just go along with this, I'm going to pretend to show you something." Kratos looked up at her suspiciously but decided to follow along.

He looked up over the book, and saw a tall, handsome man, maybe a couple years older than Anna, round the corner.

"Anna, my darling, there you are! I have been looking everywhere trying to find you for the last couple of hours!"

Kratos felt Anna's body slouch beside him. He heard her sigh and the awkwardness in his voice.

"Well, um, hi Tom." Kratos glared at the book, angry with this new guy for showing up. If Kratos had been able to burn a hole through the book with his eyes, he probably would have.

"What are you doing here Tom?"

"I came to get you of course! I have something for you!" Anna gave the book a slight push into Kratos' hands, "By the way Anna, what are you doing with that stranger?"

"I was showing him how to translate something."

Kratos opened his mouth to speak, but Anna gave him a slight kick.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure Tom, and if you want to be useful until I am ready to go, you can go pay my bill and give the waiter a tip." She told Tom, snapping at him ever so slightly.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief when he left. "Goddess I hate that guy!" Kratos looked up at her in surprise.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. He is so annoying and he never takes a hint. I know he wants to propose to me, but I just really don't like him. Maybe if he weren't so insistent I would like him better." Anna sighed and plopped down into the snow.

"What are you doing?"

"Relaxing. Dealing with Tom always takes a little out of me," Anna told him, she herself lying in the snow making a snow angel. She looked up at him. "Why don't you make a snow angel with me? It's great fun, and you get really cold and afterwards you can have a cup of hot chocolate to warm you up."

Kratos eyed her strangely for a second, and than laid down in the snow and copied her movements. She stood up carefully, making sure not to step on her angel. She helped Kratos out of the snow, and they looked at their angels.

"You did a really good job Kratos!" Said Anna, a happy smile on her face.

Kratos smiled back, his first real genuine smile. "There you go Kratos! I think you got the hang of smiling!"

"What? Oh." He smiled again, and Anna grinned back at him.

"Now I have to teach you how to grin, and you should be set." Anna smiled happily.

Kratos nodded. "Anna you look cold, maybe we should go back in to warm up."

Anna smiled. "With Tom? No way!" She looked thoughtful for a second, and then smiled. "How about we go to my house?" Kratos nodded.

"Anything to get you out of the cold." He took off his cloak and handed it to her.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" So she didn't know about the angel side effects.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just don't worry about me alright?" Anna nodded. "I have to tell you something by the way…"

Anna nodded. "Yes?" she looked over at the door to the café. "Actually Kratos, it will have to wait, I'm sorry, but Tom is coming out of the café so run!"

Anna ran, her long legs, even though wet and stiff, covering a lot of ground in a short amount of time.

Kratos ran along side her, not trusting her to stay outside alone.  
-  
Anna tripped over a rock, and went tumbling face first into the snow, taking Kratos alongside with her. Her laugh sounded into the cold night, chiming like bells of a church.

He laughed along with her, and is if the Goddess was happy with what was happening, it snowed, not a harsh snow, but a gentle and soft snow, like one for lovers...

Anna looked up at Kratos and saw him watching her.

"So Kratos, how old are you?"

"Old enough."

"Kratos," scolded Anna.

"Fine I'm twenty-eight."

"Kratos."

"Anna this is something I do not wish to tell you alright?" Anna nodded, a worried look upon her beautiful face.

"Just so you know Kratos, you can tell me anything."

Kratos smiled at her. _But dear Anna, can I tell you how much you mean to me without scaring you away?_

"Kratos you can really tell me anything! I always find it is better to have a confidante when you have a problem…" She said, trailing off.

"Can I see your wings? I adore your wings! You can tell me anything about your wings."

Kratos nodded happy to get off of the subject. His wings unfolded, casting a blue light across the snow.

Anna's gentle hands touched his wings, and it felt like he was floating. Lately they had been humming, and now they felt fine. Actually it had only been yesterday after he had met Anna for the first time that they had stopped humming.

Anna smoothed the surface of Kratos' blue wings. They were so gorgeous, and it seemed as if they really liked her and her gentle soothing touch.

By the time Kratos realized what was happening, Anna was blushing furiously.

"Kra-Kratos, your wings ar-are purring."

Kratos blushed furiously and pulled in his wings. "They do that sometimes."

Kratos mentally hit himself over the head. He had forgotten that an Angel's wings showed what they were feeling when their soul mate touched them.

Anna smiled wistfully. "Why do they do that?"

Kratos flushed. He couldn't tell her why. She would hate him! Go back to that idiot Tom…

Kratos took a deep breath. "Anna…"

"Yes?" Anna looked up at him, her face overwhelming with complete and absolute trust. She believed that he would never do anything to hurt her…

And he never would. He cared for her way too much to do that.

"Anna…"

"Kratos…" They both blushed.

"You go first."

"You go first." They both blushed again.  
Kratos unfolded his wings and looked upon Anna's face. "You go first."

"Well, Kratos, I want to know what you would do if I were to say I wanted to be more than friends." Said Anna.

"Well depending on if you really meant it…"

"You would say yes or no." Anna finished for him.

"Yes." Goddess she was beautiful.

"And if I was serious?"

Kratos looked at Anna. "I would definitely say yes."

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this so it doesn't sound to clichéd or corny, but, I am serious Kratos. I think I am very serious."

------

This is Part one the prologue is broken up into two parts, the other one will be up soon.


End file.
